


Knot What You Were Expecting

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Inktober/Goretober [6]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Breeding, Hand Jobs, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Mentions of knotting, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Ben surprises Johnny...





	Knot What You Were Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> Um...yeah. Have some Johnny/Ben werewolf knotting breeding kink that doesn't actually have anything more than a hand job. Bananaandthena I'll have to do that ABO fic for you next ;) Part of my Halloween list.

It’s a bit of a surprise the first time it happens.

Actually, that’s a bit of an understatement.

“Jesus _fuck_.” Johnny jerks back like he’s been burned.

Meanwhile Ben’s turned a shade of bright red that is only possible for someone as _pale_ as he is, and is scrambling to cover himself with a pillow.

Johnny’s pillow.

The one he _sleeps on_.

Because they’ve been fooling around in _his_ room.

“Dude my _pillow_.” He forgets to be freaked out for a moment and settles on indignant. Ben follows right after him, scowling through his blush.

“You’ve had my _dick_ in your mouth but the problem is it touching a _pillow_?”

“Yes!”

“ _Fine_.” Ben tosses the pillow on the floor. Johnny can’t help it, he stares. “Stop staring.”

“You’ve never had a problem with that before.” It slips out before he’s really thought it through. He can’t help it, he can’t tear his gaze away from Ben, hard and thick and leaking, still slick from where Johnny had been working his mouth over him before…

There’s a weird little _bump_ at the base of his dick that Johnny’s never noticed before.

“What the _fuck_ is that.” He points.

Ben swats his hand and glowers at him but his blush somehow gets darker.

“It’s…it’s a knot.”

“A _what_.”

“My knot, shit, kid you _know_ I’m a wolf.”

Oh _shit_. A knot, like a dog? Johnny’s mind is _blown_. His eyes go wide.

“Like a _dog?_ ”

“Like a wolf.” Ben’s starting to look murderous but his hard on hasn’t gone down at all. Johnny can’t stop looking at it.

“So…why is it only showing up now?” Because this isn’t the first time he’s sucked Ben’s dick, or had his hand around him. He thinks he would have noticed a fucking _knot_ when Ben was coming down this throat the first time.

“It’s a fluke,” Ben can’t meet his gaze as he says it and Johnny tries to remember all that he learned about weres in school. It’s not a whole lot. Just something about…

“Does it have to do with mating?” The word feels weird in his mouth, intimate in a way he isn’t sure they are. But if the way Ben ducks his head is anything to go by, they might be a lot closer to it than he thought. He’s definitely not disappointed.

“Yeah,” he clears his throat. “Sometimes, if we’re with our…mate…we can.”

Well shit.

“Have you ever,”

“Never.” Ben says quickly. And wow, not even _Alicia_ who Johnny was convinced was the love of Ben’s life.

That’s kind of _huge_.

And he’s putting his foot in it.

“Listen kid, it’ll go down, I’ll control it.” He’s saying and Johnny ignores him, pushes to his knees and crawls over to him.

“It’s _hot_.” He interrupts him. Ben looks dubious. “Weird as fuck, but also _hot_.”

He pushes Ben onto his back, straddles his thighs and wraps his palm around his cock. The bump, the _knot_ feels hot in his hand, even hotter than Ben’s dick.

“Tell me about it, what you want to do with your knot.”

“ _What_ —” Ben tries to sound outraged but it’s cut off into a long, low moan as Johnny _squeezes_.

He swipes his thumb over the wet head of his cock, mouth watering at the memory of the taste and the weight of Ben on his tongue. Ben’s leaking into his fist as he slides it down the length of his cock, making sure to catch the swelling knot as he goes. Johnny’s stomach clenches each time as he watches it grow bigger, hotter, imagines it in his mouth, his _ass_.

“Tell me.” His voice is wrecked to his own ears. Ben watches him through a half-lidded gaze, expression smouldering.

“I think about it kid,” Ben rumbles and it’s a shock of electricity straight through him. Shit, if he wasn’t still hard before he certainly is now. “Of knotting you up. Feel your tight ass squeeze my knot tight.”

Johnny wraps his other hand around Ben’s knot, squeezing as his other hand jerks him off, the slick sounds loud in the small room.

“What else?” He breathes. He feels hot all over, his cock begging for attention but this, this is something he wants to give Ben.

“I’d fuck you so full,” Johnny moans at this, hips jerking without meaning to. “Breed you so full of my pups, make your belly swell with it all.”

_Shit_ , Ben swells in his hand and he can imagine it, how good he’d feel, how long he’d lay there and take that big knot, how _full_ he’d be.

“Fuck, Johnny,” Ben grips his thighs, fingers digging in, guaranteed to leave bruises. He’s gorgeous spread out underneath him. He wants to take a picture of this, to keep this image forever and know that he’s the one that made Ben fall apart.

“I want that,” he breathes, his hand moving faster, squeezing tighter. “Want to feel you, want you to pin me down and knot me up and fuck me _full_.”

Ben’s hand flies down to grip Johnny’s around his knot, squeezing so tight it feels like his fingers might break and comes with a wordless sound, neck straining, eyes clenched tight. His mouth falls open as he comes and comes and comes and Johnny can’t help but stare, imaging how it would feel to be filled to the brim with it.

Ben looks blissed out, boneless and Johnny keeps his tight grip on him even when Ben’s hand falls lax.

“You feel so good.” He murmurs, going with it when Ben seems to preen with the praise. “You’ll breed me so well, make sure it takes.”

Dimly he wonders if he should feel embarrassed at the words spilling from his mouth but he’s too turned on to care.

He runs his free hand through the puddle of come decorating Ben’s broad chest, gets his hand slick and grips his own cock. Fuck, it’s a relief to jerk himself now, his other palm curled tightly around Ben’s knot, to stare hungrily at it and wonder how it will taste, how it will feel.

It doesn’t take much before he’s coming too.

Ben grunts, hips jerking as Johnny squeezes a little too hard when he does and he reluctantly pulls his hand away, watching as the angry red knot slowly goes down. He manages to not collapse into the puddle of come on Ben’s chest, but to the side and Ben turns his head, noses happily at his cheek.

“You smell like me.” He rumbles. It sends little sparks along his nerves and he tucks himself closer, ignoring the mess they’ve made.

“Imagine how I’ll smell when you knot me later.”

Ben groans and tosses a hand over his face.

“You can’t just _say_ shit like that kid.”

Johnny grins, unrepentant.

“Too late Benji. Cat’s out of the bag.” Now that the ideas in his head, he’s _never_ letting this one go. The flush on Ben’s cheeks tells him that he’s not going to be protesting too loudly.


End file.
